


A Magical Night

by NightRaven789



Series: THC/The Houses Competition. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley Friendship, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: Ron plans a magical night for Hermione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: THC/The Houses Competition. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106594
Kudos: 8





	A Magical Night

**Author's Note:**

> THC/The Houses Competition.
> 
> House: Gryffindor
> 
> Class: Charms
> 
> Prompt: [Location] The London Eye
> 
> Category: Round 3 Standard
> 
> Word count: 1,087

A big thank you to Ash Juillet who helped me a lot with this fic

A Magical Night

"I can't believe I've never been on the London Eye before — this was a great idea," Hermione spoke. "Did you know the London Eye reaches the height of four hundred and forty three feet, and it's one of the tallest ferris wheels in the world?" Hermione told Ron, the fact rolling off her tongue with ease. "Oh! And on a good day, you can see as far as Windsor Castle, which is about twenty five miles away,"

Ron couldn't help but to smile as Hermione listed off the random facts; he had learned a long time ago that when Hermione got excited, she would start reciting all sorts of facts. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

The London Eye was the most gorgeous sight in Hermione's eyes, the luminous ring shining against the moonlit sky with blue lights surrounding all the cabins. Seeing the London Eye in a cerulean light was like something straight out of her dreams.

Hermione watched the thousands of fairy lights shimmering off the water like Billywigs, which only made the sight more magical.

Getting in the compartment Hermione headed to the window and looked out to the city, millions of golden lights lit up the dark landscape like fireflies.

"This is amazing," Hermione said as the ferris wheel started up. "I've never been this high before… you know… when I'm not on a broom." She chuckled.

"Did you know the owner of the ferris wheel is Merlin Entertainment? You can take that as you want. I'm not saying it's Merlin himself, but perhaps it could be a descendant because you've got to admit... For this thing to work, magic has to be involved." Ron only smiled as Hermione rambled on.

The ferris wheel suddenly stopped once Hermione and Ron reached the top, but Hermione didn't realise that it wasn't a coincidence.

"Wow! It's so beautiful up here," Hermione spoke, her breath being taken away as she took a step forward, looking out into the starry night sky.

"Ya," Ron muttered, gazing at her whilst he was building up his nerve. "Hermione," Ron spoke softly as he took her hand in his. "Today is May second, the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. It's also the anniversary of our first kiss." Ron stopped, feeling his stomach do a flip, as if he was about to be sick.

"…Oh, god," Hermione whispered.

Ron couldn't help but panic at Hermione's words. Was it a good 'Oh, god'? Bad? Or was it neutral? Ron didn't think he would be able to handle it if Hermione turned him down. Merlin, that would be embarrassing. The others won't let me live it down.

"After that first kiss, I knew I didn't want to spend my life with anyone else but you. I've known you for twelve years now—twelve amazing years—and I've seen you grow, I've seen you develop into this amazing person. I see the passion that you have in your heart, a passion that not many people have. I thought you were crazy for creating S.P.E.W, everyone did. No one in history ever attempted to free house-elves for you had to be crazy to try."

Hermione choked on her laughter, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You may not have set all the house-elves free but you did help improve their lives, and you are in the middle of helping end pro-pure-blood laws.

"You are amazing—you have always been amazing. I know the first part of our relationship had a little bit of a bumpy start. I thought of you as a know-it-all… You still are, but that is one of the many things I love about you, and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life making up for lost time.

"Remember Christmas Eve? We sat outside because we heard that there would be a meteor shower. Instead, we got caught in the worst snowstorm in years; we couldn't apparate because we were shaking so bad, and we ended up spending the night snuggled up together in an old quilt, casting small fires with our wands in an effort to keep warm. That night was the first time you told me that you love me.

"Words cannot express how happy you made me that night, and I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make you as happy as you made me."

Ron had to take a breath to stop himself from crying as his emotions overwhelmed him. This was the most important thing he had ever done; he swallowed the huge lump in his throat, blinking several times in an attempt to keep his tears at bay before he continued. "I want you to look up into the sky."

Ron could feel his heart pound in his chest, thumping within his ears as he waited for Hermione to look out the window into the night sky hoping that Harry, George and Ginny got the timing right. He had spent a month planning everything for the big day, and he didn't want anything to go wrong.

Hermione wiped the tears that had fallen, fanning her face with her hands a little before she looked out the window of the compartment into the night sky, seeing it light up with hundreds of fireworks that spelled out "Will you marry me, Hermione?" Gasping at the sight, Hermione looked back to see Ron on one knee and holding a small velvet box. It held a beautiful ring; three rubies surrounded by golden arabesques, that resembled pearls, and on the inside were the words "Always and Forever". The ring itself had some minor imperfections, but in Hermione's eyes, it was the most perfect ring in the whole world.

"The rubies represent intimacy, passion and commitment. Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning… Hermione… Would you do me the honor of being that meaning?" Ron asked as he held the ring out with shaky hands, a droplet of sweat dripping down the side of his face as his lungs suddenly stopped producing air as he waited for Hermione's answer.

"Yes, yes, of course, it's yes," Hermione cried, holding out her hand, her face filled with delight along with excitement, hope and love.

Ron could finally breathe again as he slid the ring on Hermione's finger before standing up again and taking her into a kiss as more fireworks filled the sky.


End file.
